


The Blitz and the Bee

by SirGhirahim



Series: The Blitz and the Bee [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Oral, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Blitzwing kidnaps Bumblebee and his three personalities subject him to various 'pleasures'Can Bumblebee handle all three of of them? (PWP - Porn without plot)Chapter Sample: As Blitzwing flicked his glossa around Bumblebee's open valve he was rewarded with another delicious moan from his captive. But it wasn't enough "Moan louder Auto-slut!" he ordered when he switched to his Hothead persona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

As Blitzwing flicked his glossa around Bumblebee's open valve he was rewarded with another delicious moan from his captive. But it wasn't enough "Moan louder Auto-slut!" he ordered when he switched to his Hothead persona. His captive did as he was told and moaned loudly. Putting his head back between his captive's leg he roughly continued licking and sucking at his valve.

Bumblebee squirmed as Blitzwing's Hothead personality pinned his legs apart and ravaged his open valve. He moaned as loudly as he could knowing that Hothead liked it when he was as vocal as possible. If his hands were free and not in stasis cuffs chained to a headboard he would be fighting back.

Blitzwing pulled away from Bumblebee's valve and switched to his Icy persona "I think you are ready for me" he said calmly and lined his spike up with Bumblebee's valve. He slowly pushed it in half way before shoving it in fully. He wrapped Bumblebee's legs around his waist and thrust in and out.

Bumblebee tried to kick away from Blitzwing grip and push himself off of the offending spike, but it was no use. Blitzwing was strong than him.

"You should try and relax. You'll enjoy this more" Icy said.

"It h-hurts" Bumblebee stuttered.

"Nonsense I prepared you well" Icy replied.      

"You're bigger than me!" Bumblebee retorted sharply.

"And 'Hothead' as you call him is bigger than me, so I guess you should be thankful that I am going first and stretching you out for when he takes his turn. You know how rough he can be" Icy said smirking at the last part.

True Bumblebee did know how rough Hothead liked it. Out of the three personalities Hothead was the worst.

"I think you should thank me" Icy said stoically.

"W-What?"

"I said I think you should thank me" Icy repeated while giving a particularly hard thrust, making Bumblebee wince. He noticed Bumblebee turn his head away and gave him an icy glare "If you don't thank me I'll change into Hothead right now, with my spike still inside of you" he warned.

Bumblebee trembled at the thought of the spike inside of him suddenly getting thinker and stretching out his valve possibly even tearing it. He swallowed thickly and said "T-Thank you"

Icy smirked and continued his normal pace. He felt his overload coming and quickened his pace.

Bumblebee braced himself for the Icy personalities liquid that was about to fill him. As it turned out the coldness from the Icy personality also applied to the fluids from his overload. Bumblebee almost shrieked when he felt the cold liquid fill his body. Even after the unpleasant feeling he still managed to find his own overload.  

Icy pulled out and said "That was good" he switched to his Hothead persona who declared "Now it is my turn!" he flipped Bumblebee onto his stomach and put him on his knees.

Bumblebee was now face down with his aft in the air. Hothead favourite position for him. He had noticed each personality had their own likes and dislikes. Icy liked him on is back, Hothead liked him with his aft in the air and random liked him on his side.

"Look at your little slutty valve! It's practically begging to be fragged more!" Hothead said.

Bumblebee also noticed that Hothead talked dirty more than the other two. He whimpered when he felt Hothead's much larger shaft being pushed into his valve.

"So slagging tight" Hothead said as he pushed himself all the way in.

As Hothead thrust into him Bumblebee made sure he was loud.

"Say my name you little glitch!" Hothead ordered.

"Hothead" Bumblebee replied without thinking.

Hothead scowled "THAT! IS! NOT! MY! NAME!" he yelled and smacked Bumblebee's aft harshly after each word.

Bumblebee screamed and hastily apologised "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

"You better be sorry! Now say my real name!" Hothead said.

"Blitzwing, Blitzwing, Blitzwing, Blitzwing, Blitzwing, Blitzwing" Bumblebee repeated with each thrust from Hothead "Blitzwing, Blitzwing, Blitzwing, Blitzwi-AAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed when he felt Hothead's burning liquid fill him.

"THAT'S RIGHT SCREAM FOR ME YOU GLITCH!" Hothead shouted. He felt Bumblebee's valve clench as he also overloaded. Reluctantly Hothead pulled out.

Bumblebee vented harshly. His aft burned and his valve throbbed, but he couldn't rest just yet. No he still had to deal with-

"My turn"

-Him.

"Looks like someone had a good time" the melodic yet demonic voice of Random sang out.

Bumblebee sheepishly looked behind him at the smiling face of Random.

Random licked his pointed teeth at the sight before him "Such a delicious sight. Would be a shame to waste it"

Bumblebee heard a small click and saw a quick flash. Random had taken a picture.

"I'll just save that for later" Random sang "And now for the good part" he moved Bumblebee onto his side putting one leg up to his shoulder (not that it could reach) and leaving the other to lay on the berth. He shoved his spike inside of Bumblebee as deep as he could.

Bumblebee stifled a whimper when he felt Random's spike hit the top of his panel. Random's spike was the longest out of the three and he like to go deep. Unfortunately for Bumblebee his small size meant Random couldn't fit all of his spike in without pushing him to his limit.

When Random was inside fully he said "Let people say what they want about your small size you're a perfect fit for me" and started to move in short sharp thrusts.

Bumblebee did not agree with that. He and Blitzwing were completely incompatible. Hothead was too hot and rough, Random was too long and unpredictable and Icy was too cold and unemotional.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Perfect" Random praised "Tell me you like this little one"

"I-I like t-this" Bumblebee replied as his face burned with embarrassment.

Random laughed "Of course you do. And you like me too, yes?"

"Y-Yes" Bumblebee replied half-heartedly.

"Tell me how much you like me baby" Random said.

Bumblebee wasn't sure what to say. So he said he the most common thing he could think of "I really like you"

Random stopped all movement and stared at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was surprised when Random stopped and looked at him confused. Random was smiling at him but his eyes were harsh. Bumblebee wanted to ask what was wrong, but all the words died in his throat when Random leaned in close.

"I don't think you meant that" Random said darkly.

"W-What?"

"You don't like me, do you?" Random asked leaning forward.

Bumblebee felt his leg ache at the uncomfortable position it was being bent it, but it was as bad as the disturbing look Random was giving him "I do like you. I just don't know how to say it" he said without thinking.

Random gave him a questioning look before giving him a light peck on the cheek "Awww how sweet. We'll just have to teach you how to express your feelings more freely, like me" he chuckled and continued his movement.

Bumblebee sighed to himself _'that was close'_ he thought. He gasped when Random thrust particularly hard.

"I'm getting close little one. Are you ready to accept my gift?" Random giggled.

Thankfully Bumblebee was ready for it. Random's fluids were not too hot or too cold. He overloaded a few seconds after Random and shut himself down to finally get some rest.

When Random was done he pulled out and put his spike away. He got off the berth and looked at Bumblebee. Switching between each face he got one last look at his captive before leaving the room.

"I wonder if he knows he falls offline with such a blissful smile" Icy asked himself.  


End file.
